


Their Happily Ever After

by aficariacx



Series: Remember Me? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Frisk helps Undyne, Poor Undyne, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne sees Frisk out at a bar, and tells her best bud what she'd been going through.<br/>Frisk, being the best friend she is, helps Undyne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Happily Ever After

“Frisk!”

I turned around and noticed Undyne walking into the café. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and skin tight jeans that hug her figure; adding up a green army jacket to top it off. From afar, you would think that she was a model. Her bright radiant red hair, her sleek and perfect figure, her height—it was perfect. That is if you look pass the fact that she was a fish monster, she was one smoking hot chick.

**_Alpyhs’ one lucky dinosaur monster._ **

_Yeah, she is._

“Hey Undyne, what’s up?” I said, raising my cup of gin towards her. Undyne took a seat beside me, waving Grillby over for a cup of gin as well.

“You know what’s up, miss monster ambassador.” She sighs, “It’s Alphys.”

I raised a brow, taking another swig of the drink. “What about your girlfriend?”

“I—we—Look, I love her.” Undyne starts out, “And I think it’s time.”

“Time? For what?”

“Y’know! Right now, it’s the right time!” Her cheeks were growing red at this point. As Grillby slides the cup from across the counter, Undyne picks it up and immediately chugs it down. “I—I wanna pop the question.”

“Oh! Oh my God! Congratulations!” I smiled, patting Undyne on the shoulder. “When’s the day?”

“That’s the thing!” The fish monster grumbled, “I’ve been trying to ask her this whole time, and I just couldn’t find the right timing. Once, I planned a whole night—ready to pop a question! And guess what?! Some punk comes in drunk and hits on my chick!”

“Undyne, don’t tell me—“

“WHAT!? I had to!” She slams her cup on the counter, pulling the attention of the patrons in the diner. “It’s Alphys, I have rights to protect her.”

I took some time to look at the fish monster; it was when I noticed how tired she looked. Her facial features were filled with the expression of stress. It’s as if she was the definition of the word itself. Her eye bags were clearly showing, and her clothes were wrinkled and her usually bright red hair was messy. It was clearly obvious this had taken a tow on her, and it has to stop.

I took out my phone, texting Sans. “You’re right, Alphys is your girlfriend afterall.”

**_10_ **

“What should I do Frisk?” Undyne run her fingers through her messy hair. “By this rate, I’ll never ask her to marry me.”

“Don’t feel dejected, Undyne.” I smiled, putting my phone down on top of the counter as it lets out a buzz. “I’ll help you. That’s what best buds are for.”

**_9_ **

“And how are you going to help me?” Undyne mutters under her breath, reaching out towards the glass cup again. Before she could, I took it from her, putting it beside mine. Reaching out my other hand, I placed it on top her shoulders, gripping it as I did.

“Let’s practice—I’ll pretend to be Alphys and you have to ask me to marry you. Simple.”

“WHAT? NO!” Undyne moves back, almost dropping of her stool in the progress. “I CAN’T DO THAT, YOU PUNK!”

“And why not? Don’t you trust me?” I pouted, clearly hurt from her outburst.

**_8_ **

“THAT’S—That’s…it’s sort of like I’m cheating on Alphys.”

“You’re not!” I raised both my hands, “Alphys loves roleplaying anyways! You could, tell her that you’ve finally tried it! She’ll love you even more than she already does!”

“You—“ Undyne lets out a sigh, “You have a point..”

**_7_ **

“See?” I smiled again, this time placing both my hands on Undyne’s tensed ones. “Come on, do it for Alphys.”

**_6_ **

“Alright! Alright!” The fish monster says, pulling out the red velvet box from her jean’s pocket. “This better work, punk.”

“It will, trust me.” I grin, turning back towards the bar counter. “Just assume that I’m Alphys and we’re out on a casual date.”

“I don’t know…” Undyne bit her lip, looking at the small box in her hand.

**_5_ **

“Don’t you guys do it often?”

“Yeah, we do but—“

**_4_ **

“Then get your butt and do it!” I sigh exaggeratedly.

“FINE!” Undyne shouts again, getting the attention from customers around the bar. _Again_.

_Why do I have such an overly enthusiastic friend?_

**_Because she’s still fun to hang around with._ **

_Right._

**_3_ **

“Here goes..” Undyne mutters under her breath, jumping out of the stool.

**_2_ **

“Alphys…” The fish monster speaks softly, slowly getting down on one knee. It was obvious she was trembling, but this is worth it. If it was to help a friend, I am willing to go through the length of forcing it. Undyne might kill me later, but Alphys would love her more—at least that would reduce the pain I had to go through.

“ _One_.” I whisper. It was that moment when a sound of zap was heard from our left. It was fast and sharp, but I knew what was going to happen next.

“—WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

“whale, whale, whale. looks like I popped around the right time.”

“Hey there partner, knew you could make it in time.” I smiled, raising a fist to fist bump with the short skeleton.

“PUNK! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?” Undyne look between us, clearly angry with what I’ve done.

“No, but I cod have done this better.” I chuckled, pointing at the yellow dinosaur behind Sans. “What do you say Alph? Will you marry her?”

The room was silent at this point. Everyone’s eyes were at our group, awaiting for Alphys’ answer. The short yellow dinosaur’s facial expression was confusing. Her eyes were down cast and her claws were clenched onto her lab coat. To be frank, this is the first time I’m seeing her this way. It was when I felt like I took it too far.

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE YOU PUNK!” Undyne rushed to me, pulling me by the collar. “YOU BROKE HER!”

“Hey Alphys, I didn’t mean too—“

“SHUT UP YOU IDIOT,” Undyne shouts into my ear, “ALPHYS THIS WAS A PRANK DONE BY FRISK AND SANS, DON’T WORRY I’LL BEAT THIS PUNKS TO THE PULP—“

“….yes” A whisper was heard.

“—what?”

“I s-said…” The yellow monster walked towards the taller fish monster, picking up the ring that had fell onto the ground when Undyne rushed towards me. “I-I said yes.”

“Y-you, want to marry me?” The taller monster stuttered, for the very first time. Immediately, she dropped me back onto the stool and rushed over to her lover. “You—want a life with me?”

“y-yeah—Yes! I do!”

“We—we’re purposed.” Undyne stuttered.

“Yeah! W-w-we are!” Alphys started tearing up, jumping towards her fiancé and gave her a hug.

Both lovers embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. Well, for them it felt like it was an eternity and time had stopped. The orange glow coming from the dimly lit lights enhance the moment shared between two lovers as stared at each other. The warm air fill with scent of roast and fire was accompanied with the aroma of affection and endearment.

For us—for the spectators that saw what came through, we clapped and cheered. To us, it was a beautiful moment. A moment of two love birds promising each other a life together, a life filled with happiness and lots of love. An invitation of what is to come, the day when the wedding bells would ring throughout town.

But to them, it was already their happily ever after.

 


End file.
